Title(2)
by TheWritingMaster55
Summary: same as the first one but we'll see if the bad guys get there revenge.


Title: Humans meets Mario, Spyro, Bionicle and How to Train Your Dragon

Good Guys.

Spyro

Cynder

Miles

Light Miles

Nick

Kyle

Toothless

Electricity

Shela the tank

Master Chief

Mario

Luigi

Unknown

Tow Tamma

Tow shield-er-man

Twin gunman

Shush

Blue aka drill dossier

Shush aka shock of the lock

Checkers aka check blast

leeroy Jakens

Rocket man

Master man

Super sword

Machine gun man

Transformer, omega shield-er-man

Blue portal man

Bad Guys

Malafor

Dark Spyro

Dark Cynder

EVIL MILES

Shadow one

Mr. L

Dark Miles

Dark One

Hell Gate

Halo Killer

Doom Blast

Book one has ended and book 2 is about to begin that is what the narrator said.

So we meet again" Miles said. Yes indeed but there is a new threat bruin in Spyros world So Light Miles said. Oh now I get it so we have to go back to that world to save it again Unknown said. Okay all right we are going back sweet Shield-er-man said. Hello what's going on my good Friends Nick said. We have to go back to Spyros world Miles said. Let's go everyone said. (Pop) Now where in the mushroom kingdom the narrator said "Whoa okay that was weird Light Miles said Hello is-a-Me-a Mario said. And Luigi Oh hello we got a problem Miles said. So what is it Luigi said. Well Spyros world may be in danger again Miles said. Oh um… okay Mario said. (Pop again) WA Mario said Lordly. Okay w- whoa what happened here Miles said. (gasp) Spyro, Cynder where are they Light Miles said. There Unknown said. (Miles gasps) SPYRO oh god man what happened here Miles said. The enemy attacked us and weighted war on this place and burned it all to the ground Spyro said. So where is Cynder Miles asked. She was captured by the enemy Spyro said. NO! Miles said sadly. Miles are you okay Light Miles said. No i will get my revenge for what they did Mesa-break said angrily. Oh snap Unknown. Miles (a distant voice said) What it's the tows and Master chef and Sheila and all the heroes and some new heroes Rocket man Master man super sword machine gun man omega shield-er-man Miles said Okay we know the threat and stuff but we need to attack the enemy right now Twin gunman said. Okay let's go Miles said. Okay but is everyone ready to go Tow Tamma said. I am Miles said. I'm in too Light Miles said. Me 3 Unknown said. Me 4 Shield-er-man said. Spyro are u ready Miles asked. Yep Spyro said. Okay are we ready though guys YES! Everyone said. (meanwhile at Malefor's lair) AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, Malafor laughed madly. I wonder why Malefor for is so happy Dark Spyro said. Well Dark Spyro he is laughing because he is back from the dead and wants revenge on the good guys so do we Dark Cynder said. Oh okay Dark Miles said well, well, look at what we have here well it looks as if the bad guys have returned for revenge AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, how funny Malafor Halo Killer said. Yes how odd it is to have the bad guys back from the dead seeking revenge Doom blast said. Um who is this guy Hell Gate said. I don't know Shadow one said. WELL, WELL, WE HAVE SOME PLANING TO DO HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, EVIL MILES LAUGHED. Wait i know how that is Mr. L said. Well who Dark one said. That is Doom blast he is a sorcerer and a well known fighter Mr. L said. And how is the other one Dark Miles said. And the other one is halo killer I never seen him up close before Mr. L said. Well that explains everything Doom Blast said. (Meanwhile with the good guys) What do you mean we need a plan you are crazy Miles said. I am just saying man we need a plan to beat them all Drill dossier said. No we need to rescue Cynder, Spyro said. I agree with Spyro on this one Miles Master Man said. All right all right all right all ready cheeses now let me think what our last strategy Miles was thought for a secant. I know what it was Slush said. Then what is it my cute little stuffy Miles asked. Well we went to the sky temple and smashed the door open and I wouldn't think that they repaired the door Shush said. (Meanwhile at Malafors lair) WHAT you forgot to fix the doors Halo killer said in a mad voice. I'm sorry my master i will get it fixed my lord Doom Blast said in a softer voice than his master. (meanwhile) Well we got a strategy now right Check blast Super sword said. Okay lets go Miles said in a leader type voice YEAH! Everyone said. (Meanwhile) well done Doom blast Malafor said, thanks I never got a compliment like that in a long time Doom blast said to Malafor. SO NOW WE PLAN OUR NEW ATTACK MY MASTER MALEFOR EVIL MILES SAID. No I am your master now Evil Miles Halo Killer said to EVIL MILES. WHAT YOU NEVER WHERE MY MASTER YOU,LL NEVER BE LIKE MALEFOR HALO KILLER I WILL BE ABLE TO CRUSH YOU WITH MY BARE FIST EVIL MILES said with a fighting voice. No EVIL MILES he has not been beaten before believe me when I say this if you get disassembled don't tell me I told you that he cannot be beaten Mr. L said in a concerned voice. I DON'T CARE IF HE HAS NOT BEEN BEATEN BEFORE I WILL WIN EVIL MILES said in a fighting voice. Then let's Begin FIGHT Dark one said. (The fight went on for hours and hours) AAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Halo killer went flying across the room and crashed into the wall. AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, EVIL MILES laughed at Halo killer. What are you laughing at Halo killer said in a weakened voice(Halo killer tell a ported behind EVIL MILES) FALCON ULTIMATE PUNCH Halo killer said in a angry voice. Ouch that has got to hurt Shadow one said. I TAKE THAT BACK YOU ARE POWERFUL I WILL GIVE YOU THAT SO YOU WIN EVIL MILES SAID IN A LOST VOICE. And the winner is Halo killer Dark one said. All right now we- what the... who are you Doom blast said. I am Blue portal man He said. Are you a good guy or a bad guy? Halo killer asked "Oh I am gone Blue portal man said (then he pop a portal leading somewhere else) What how did you get here asked Miles. Let's just say i popped a portal to get here my name is Blue portal man He said.(meanwhile) Okay how we just prepare for a attack from the good guys Halo killer said. Alright now let's get ready Dark Spyro said. (a tap on the door came) Hello I hope we are not too late to crash the party boys and girls you're all going down Miles said. You ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, all by yourself you never defeat us all Halo killer said. You mean all the good guys vs all the bad guys Miles said (The hole door fell to the ground) Oh snap all the bad guys said. Alright time to bring out the female known as Cynder Halo killer said. (Then Cynder came out of nowhere) Cynder! Spyro yelled to her. ERR I am done playing around with you Spyro Malafor said to Spyro. Well I am too Malafor Spyro said. Well, well, we meet again Miles Ray Dixon Halo killer said to Miles. How dare you i said to never to say my full-name ever again Mesa-break said What who are you, you, are not Miles Halo killer said No I am not Miles I am a new dark-side of him Mesa-break said. Hay i asked you a question what is your name you evil bionicle fool Halo killer said. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU TWO FACED LYING MORONIC FOOL I WILL TERMINATE YOU FOR CALLING ME THAT! And to answer your question my name is Mesa-break he said. Well I will disassemble you Mesa-break Halo killer said. NEVER! I like this human body and I like this body AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, Mesa-Barack said. All the bad guys' vs. all the good guys and 1 bear good guy FIGHT Dark one said. The battle went on for three hours and Spyro and Cynder were reunited with each other and Miles defeated Halo Killer and Spyro defeated Malefor, Dark Spyro, and Dark Cynder. And the bionicle,s took a vacation to Miles's world and got to know more about each other and learn more about the Human world. If you're wondering about the new good guys they are staying in Spyros world. Mario, Luigi are going back to the Mushroom kingdom to stop Bowser from kidnapping princess peach. Master Chief and Sheila-the-tank are on the spaceship called Pillar Of Autumn The Narrator said.

THE END


End file.
